The Adventures of Team Lunar Fire: Remastered Edition: Time Guardians
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Time was shattered. The universe suffered from this. However, from the destruction, five warriors have united to face this threat and to stop it form occurring. Comprising a Rescue/Exploration team, Cela the Celebi must lead rookies Skyla the Darkrai, Destiny the Gardevoir, Flare the Flareon, and Dana the Cresselia in their attempts to restore time itself.
1. Prologue: Coming Storm

Prologue: Coming Storm

When time shattered, there was nothing but a destroyed hourglass to mark its demise. There was no fanfare, no mourning. Just a ruin far incomprehensible to the rest of the universe.

However, it could be said that there was something else that came from the ruin. It was said there would be those tasked with preventing the destruction of time, those who could repair it. In the midst of this terrible time, there were said to be five individuals who would rise up to face this threat and to stop it.

The individuals might not have been goddesses, but they possessed strengths mortals of their time merely dreamed of. One possessed the powers of the darkness of men's dreams, bending them to her whim to shatter and do battle. Another was gifted with control over Fire, a blazing inferno in her wake with her abilities. The third possessed a Psychic power beyond any comprehension, locked away within her mind until the day when it should awaken for battle. The fourth was granted the power of the moon, bearing with it the strength of the night. The final maiden, the leader of this pack, was blessed with the most powerful gift of all: she was blessed with power over time itself.

With these powers, they did battle against the destroyer of time, battling in a legendary assault that was told about for generations. As for the details, well, that is a tale to be told; the tale of Team Lunar Fire, the Guardians of Time.

* * *

An interesting start to a story I've already told, but different. This will take place in an alternate universe to Pokemon Azure Light: Remastered even, simply because I don't want the fact that it's nowhere near finished to affect the plot of this story. This will be the same Team Lunar Fire that warns Ace in the latest chapter of Azure Light Remastered, but they're not the direct future of that Ace and Shadow like the other ones were. These five are from a different universe where things were different. I'm sure you'll understand better once the story picks up. Well, I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Timekeeper

Chapter One: Timekeeper

 _The Underground_

He looked at the test tubes in front of him. They were pulsing and bubbling. Beyond him lay a tube that was human sized with what looked like a person inside. Said person was female and floating in the tube with a breathing mask on. She seemed to be in a state of sleep. He looked at her, sighing.

"It seems as if DeoxyriboAnimaNucleic Acid is a failure," He muttered. "I was sure that this one would be a success…"

His mind became filled with memories of his work on previous experiments.

 _Flash_

He threw his notes to the ground. His theories on artificial, yet true life were yielding no results. He was striking no chords and was slowly becoming the laughing stock of his community. However, he was not done attempting to impress them, as he was continually striving for his breakthrough into the world of creating life. It happened in those old stories, so why not here?

 _Flash_

No luck had befallen him as he searched for compatible genetic material to fund his research. His comrades were being no help whatsoever, but he had not given up hope just yet. He was beginning to understand the virtue of patience.

Unfortunately, that wasn't yielding results. He began to try to find something, anything to use. However, one day, he discovered a strange container holding material in his lab, placed by someone mysterious.

 _Flash_

The notes compiled about the strange genetic material were astounding. He understood the immense potential in these single strands of genetic material. In fact, a very powerful entity had once been created from a very substance similar to this one. He crossed his arms and studied it for a possibility, any possibility at all, of a chance that the experiment could succeed.

While the genetic material in and of itself wasn't anything particularly extraordinary, there were two sets formed from almost identical genetic material. It was almost as if it was placed in his lap for his study. It was quite a fascinating discovery he had made. The very act of this material being as compatible as it was… it was astounding.

He was originally content to simply recreate something with the 'godsend', his name for it, as it seemed almost mythical in origin. However, as his interests became more and more piqued, he began to crave something more… he began to desire to create something with both simultaneously.

Setting up a base, he began to strategically and purposefully combine the genetic material into a single cell, genetically charging it so that it wouldn't fall apart or become irreparably damaged, as that was always a problem.

He was surprised when it very quickly became an embryo, then forming itself into a body almost within weeks. His shock came when it seemed to be female. The genetic material had led him to believe that it was male… though, he hadn't fully been able to study some of the things that appeared to be chromosomes. He noted that the being seemed to be split down the middle. Half of her body had one reading and the other half had a different reading. He suspected that the genetic material couldn't fully fuse, so this was its alternative it came to.

He was, however, proud of the accomplishment. He certainly wasn't about to abandon this project, especially since it held brain activity and therefore life.

 _Present_

He looked at the tube with the sleeping female form in it. She seemed to acknowledge his thoughts. This amused him, as she always seemed to hold a perspective he did not, despite her being confined to a tube for her entire natural life thus far.

He put his hand on the tube, sighing. Almost as if on cue, the female in the tank put her hand over his, her eyes still closed as she registered sleep. He looked at it, feeling strange emotions running through him.

"It seems you are a failure," He said. "Then why do I not wish to start anew?"

He simply looked at her, looking at her as she opened her heterochromatic eyes and stared at him.

"Perhaps there is something from the temple that could assist me in your progress," He said, biting his lower lip. "I suppose that could be the key to your success."

She looked at him, pure trust in her eyes as she made him feel a strange surge of emotions… a protective nature if one could equate it to anything.

He nodded at her and she nodded back. He put on his lab coat and prepared to leave to journey to the temple nearby. It was said that it could give aid to those who needed it. His journey would be one of danger, but he didn't care. There was nothing that would bother him much. Even the monsters the legends said were trapped in the temple were of no concern to him.

He closed the door, turning off the light as he went. As he left, he saw her eyes blink, a slight glow to them in the darkness.

 _Later_

He journeyed to the temple, exiting his vehicle as he walked towards it. Seeing ancient manuscripts about it, he would never have imagined it would be this immaculate.

The temple itself stood like an ancient colosseum in some foreign land. However, the legends surrounding it were even more intriguing. While he was a man of science, he certainly did enjoy reading up on the legends and culture of some places. This temple in particular was his favorite to peruse.

The temple was said to be a shrine to time and some goddess within. There were many stories about it and they all revolved around the goddess of time. It was said that a guardian of time also slept within the temple, holding back the beasts the stories spoke of.

He entered the temple, looking around as he noticed the immaculate designs on everything. He saw dozens of different diagrams and murals, each depicting a blue and grey dinosaur like creature. Perhaps that was the goddess of time.

He walked further in to the place where it was said answers were kept. Within the walls, he saw something odd. In the walls was etched a mural depicting a beastly battle. In it, five beings stood against some strange beasts made of gears and hourglasses that rushed in front of some creature he couldn't identify.

" _Odd,"_ He thought to himself. _"I don't remember a story like that when I heard them in the books. This isn't relatively new either… I wonder what it could be… I'll look it up later."_

He walked into the spot where sat an hourglass. The hourglass seemed to be both an antique and a modern item, an almost timeless item.

He took a good look at it as he began to study it. Perhaps it could give some answers.

However, as he stepped closer, he noticed something odd: a crack was appearing in the hourglass, untouched by his hands or anyone else's.

With a sound that seemed to be unearthly, the hourglass shattered, the sands spilling out. As they spilled out, they seemed to turn into smoke. From under the temple, strange monsters began to emerge. He saw them, almost freezing in fear at the sight of them. They seemed to distort the world as they stepped into it.

Regaining his composure due to his adrenaline, he took off running. Making it to his vehicle, he accelerated, taking off for his lab. The beasts roared after him, hot on his trail.

Behind all of them, a small shadow emerged from the temple, emerging into a woman dressed in a forest green cloak. She looked out at the beasts, turning to the hourglass and walking out of the temple, drawing no attention to herself.

 _Later—the Lab_

Upon making it back some time later, he rushed into the lab, looking at the girl in the tube. She simply looked at him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, pushing a red button on the side of her panel. Her fluid turned an orange color, causing her to slowly lose consciousness.

Knowing this was for the best, he pushed another button that caused her tube to move into the wall, the wall sliding closed over it.

He turned to the door, noticing the beasts had entered his lab. He turned to face them.

They seemed to face the wall where she was hidden. He realized that, going straight into defensive mode.

"You won't get to her if she's your goal," He said, facing the beasts with a broom.

The beasts roared, one lunging for his throat.

From behind him in the wall, she felt his final moments a connection between them. Even in her unconsciousness, she shed a tear for him.

The beasts looked around, roaring as they seemed not to find their goal, they burst back out, looking for new prey. The strange distortion they carried seemed to distort things, the fauna and flora drastically being affected.

 _One hundred years later—the Edge_

She moved through the rocks, gliding like a shadow through the gaps. Her satchel was tied tightly to her waist, held close so she wouldn't lose it. It was important. She needed it to get back to _her_. _She_ needed it. She couldn't fail _her_. Not again.

Her tattered clothing made her look like a shadow, its dark black color shifting through the breeze. As she crouched behind a rock, she could feel **it's** presence. **It** was close, searching, searching for her. She had to keep hidden. If **it** caught her, **it** would kill her. She couldn't let that happen. _She_ was counting on her.

Her breathing became rapid as she covered her mouth and curled into a ball. Her white hair fell over her left eye, hiding it. She knew that it was special, that it was different. _She_ had told her so, so it had to be true. Why else would it be like it was?

She looked down at the ground, noticing her long scarf was peeking out into the open. She pulled the tattered scarf in, hugging it to herself. It had been given to her some time ago and she treasured it because someone special had given it to her.

 **It** was approaching rapidly; she could sense **it** getting closer. **It** knew she was there, there was no doubt. The question was how long it would take for her to either escape or get caught. She felt her determination rise deep within her. She couldn't get caught. Way too much rode on her getting back to _her_. She couldn't fail _her_.

Her small body was great for hiding behind smaller rocks. She couldn't use her special technique… **it** could sense it too well. She knew **it** would find her if she used it too soon.

Peeking out from behind the rock, she saw no signs of **it**. She was confused, but decided to take that moment to sneak out from behind the rock she resided behind. Walking at a slow pace so as not to attract **its** attention, she headed towards her. She knew the way to _her_ ; she'd memorized it long ago. She knew exactly what paths to take, including the paths **it** couldn't take.

Suddenly, a piercing wail hit her ears and she took off in a run. She knew that cry and she knew where it was coming from.

He took a deep breath and concentrated. As she did, her visible eye glowed a brighter glow than its usual cobalt, signifying her use of her technique. Suddenly, she melted into the very shadows she resembled. Slinking through them, she managed to get the lead. Knowing this was risky, it was so much faster than before.

She didn't know what it was like before the temple was destroyed, before **they** came, but she knew that the world was far different before. It was told to her by several nasty individuals that her very birth had caused this, but _she_ had told her that it was not the case. Of course _she_ would say that.

She ran through the shadows, moving as fast as she could. The protected zone was close. She emerged from the shadows and leapt into the barrier, curling into a ball once she'd landed. She looked back to see **it** there, snarling at her. The gears that comprised **its** abdomen whirred and clanked, its jaws open wide to roar at her as she stared. The sight of **it** always made her nervous, sick to her stomach, almost like watching a demon rip apart a being. She ran quickly back towards where _she_ was, hoping _she_ was still alright.

Taking a left behind a rock, she made it to the area where _she_ was, lying down on a mat.

"Destiny," She said, moving over to _her_. Destiny's crimson eyes opened as she looked up at her, blinking with some fatigue as she smiled slightly.

While Destiny was the same age as her, she always wanted to see her at her best, no matter what.

"Hi, Skyla," She said, sitting up a little.

"I brought some food back," Skyla said, taking her satchel off and holding it out to the black haired child sitting in front of her. The satchel touched the precious amulet Destiny wore and treasured more than almost anything.

"You did?" Destiny looked at the food in the satchel. She reached up and touched it. While her clothes weren't as tattered as Skyla's, that could be argued that she hadn't done near as much of what Skyla did. They were still in bad shape though. Destiny then pushed the satchel gently away.

"Eat, Destiny," Skyla said.

"You aren't going to eat any," Destiny said quietly, looking at Skyla.

"I already ate some," Skyla said.

"Don't lie," Destiny's eyes pooled with tears. "I know you didn't. You're going to get hurt if you don't eat."

"I don't need to eat," Skyla said.

"Yes you do," Destiny said. "You have to eat too."

"You need it more than I do," Skyla held the satchel to Destiny. "I also got something for your tiredness."

"You need to stop going to the temple," Destiny said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked down. "Someday, you'll be caught. Please don't get caught."

"I won't." Skyla took Destiny's hand, kissing her cheek. "I promise."

Destiny held Skyla's hand close, not wanting her to let go. Skyla smiled, holding some of the food out to her. It was some sort of bread, but it was red in color.

"Eat," Skyla said. "You need to keep your strength up."

"You need to eat too." Destiny said. "I will not eat if you don't."

"Alright, alright," Skyla said, taking half of the bread. "I'll eat too."

The two ate the halves of the bread, Skyla watching Destiny out of the corner of her eye to make sure she ate her bread. She wanted to make absolute certain that she did. She had to make sure of that.

Once they both finished, Destiny lied back down, looking up at the stars that shone through a hole. They were fractured, broken mirrors of their former glory as they palely shone down on the world.

"Do you ever wonder what it was like before the temple was destroyed?" She asked Skyla.

"Well, I guess there would have been peace and harmony across the world." Skyla said, half believing it was so, half telling a fib so Destiny would have some sort of peace. Her happiness and contentment was her sole concern.

"What if the gods and goddesses all walked among the mortals?" Destiny asked, looking over at Skyla.

"Gods and goddesses?" Skyla asked. She'd heard of them, but she didn't have any definitive proof they were real. Destiny believed they were though, and she had some interesting takes on them she'd probably discovered in some ancient texts Skyla'd found to entertain her.

"Yeah, like the Cresselia, the twin goddesses of dreams," Destiny said. "Or Groudon, god of the earth."

"What about the water?" Skyla asked.

"That's Kyogre," Destiny said. "She governs the seas and Lugia, the god of the birds, watches his children from them."

"Gods can have children?" Skyla asked.

"I believe so," Destiny nodded. "Lugia's children were born from the goddess of fire, Ho-Oh. They're Articuno, avian goddess of the north and cold, Zapdos, avian god of the west and electricity, and Moltres, the avian goddess of the south and fire."

"I see," Skyla said, pulling Destiny so she was right next to her. She enjoyed her tellings of the stories of the gods and goddesses, even if some of the information was repeated sometimes. "So, who's the god of the stars?"

"It's a split," Destiny said, her eyes sparkling with her excitement. "Between Solgaleo, god of the sun, and Lunala, goddess of the moon. To settle it, they birthed two children, Cosmog and Cosmoem, to rule in their place so they couldn't argue over them."

"Who rules the sky?" Skyla asked. "You know, the air of the world."

"Rayquaza," Destiny said. "The only god to have the strength to take on two other significant gods without any sort of intense power."

"He can do that?" Skyla asked.

"Yep," Destiny nodded. "He is responsible for defeating Groudon and Kyogre if they ever fight."

"I see," Skyla nodded. "So… who rules the darkness?"

"Well, there really isn't a god or goddess of the darkness," Destiny snuggled closer to Skyla. "But, there is a god of the shadows and the nightmares of people. That's Darkrai, one of the few gods to take a mortal bride."

"Why is that?" Skyla asked.

"He fell in love with her and took her as his bride." Destiny said. "Her name was Gardenia of the Dancing Roses. It was said she was only able to be killed by a rose petal thrust through her heart."

"Like the one around your neck?" Skyla asked.

"Right," Destiny smiled. "It's said anyone who keeps a red rose petal close will be able to understand the hearts of all, just like she could. That's why she fell in love with Darkrai."

"Well, I'm sure you'd make a pretty goddess," Skyla said, kissing Destiny's forehead. "But, for now, it's time to get some sleep. I'm tired, alright?"

"I understand," Destiny nodded. She snuggled close up to Skyla, curling up close. Skyla wrapped her arms around her, holding her close and hoping that Darkrai or whoever would stay away from Destiny's dreams. She closed her eyes, her last conscious thoughts being of Destiny.

Up above them, a cloaked figure watched them, a hint of azure glinting before she vanished with a small smirk.

 _Elsewhere-the Middle_

"You must put on this dress, milady," The servant said, holding up the white dress to the girl.

"I refuse," The girl said, crossing her arms. She turned her back to the servant.

The servant sighed in utter irritation. He knew this currently undressed girl was the bane of his existence. Standing there in her underwear, his job revolved around getting her to put on the dress she had to wear to the gala. However, this feisty girl seemed to have other ideas entirely.

"If you refuse, I will be forced to forcibly dress you," The servant said.

"I'm not even going to this stupid thing," The girl said. "I always become paraded around like some sort of puppet on a string. I wish to engage in something else… like combat."

"You will do no such thing," The servant said, taking her arm.

"Release me," The girl wrenched her hand away from him. "You've no right to lay your hands on me."

"I have been given orders to get you into this dress, even if I have to bind you to do so," The servant said.

"I will give you no such chance," The girl glared, her orange eyes burning with a blazing anger behind her messy orange hair. It was long and fell down to her waist. She had tied it in a ponytail, but left portions to fall over her shoulders. "I see people hiding behind the void marks because those beasts are attacking those who cannot survive without making a journey to the temple site. You cannot expect me to enjoy this display of gluttony and lust by the wealthy while there are people at the Edge suffering."

"The people at the Edge are better off dead anyway," The servant said with a haughty air. "They are degenerates who have no drive to handle any sort of capabilities, let alone be productive members of this degraded society."

"They're just as human as the rest of us!" The girl exclaimed, the very air around her beginning to get hotter. She felt her anger begin to reach a boiling point as she clenched her fists. "And, they need help and protection from those beasts!"

"Those _degenerates_ are the very reason those beasts exist," The servant said. "There is no respect to be had for them. They do not deserve it."

"They don't deserve to die!" The girl shouted, her hair bursting into orange flames as she felt fire in her hands. She turned to face the servant, her eyes ablaze with her anger.

The servant leveled a blow to her face that sent her to the ground. She held her cheek, feeling the sting of the punch.

"Your father instructed me to use force on you if need be." The servant said, grabbing her wrists. "Now, you are going to put on this dress and you are going to like it. If there are any complaints or your absence is noted, you will be severely punished. Double will happen if you show off your freak powers."

The girl glared at the servant as he forcibly dressed her in the outfit. She clenched her fists in anger, but the servant was too strong for her. Even with the secret training she'd given herself, she wasn't strong enough to fight him… at least not without revealing her lessons. He tied a corset on under her dress, forcing her posture into a straight one. Once the dress was forced on her, she was forcibly dragged out into the main dressing room.

Makeup was applied to her to make her look less childlike… though, she wasn't much of a child. Ruby red lipstick was spread over her lips and eyeshadow added to make her look more regal.

"Remember my warning," The servant whispered into her ear forcibly as he dragged her out, releasing her. "Now, be sociable."

The girl glared at him, but still went into the crowd, grumbling and hoping that she was unnoticed… like it would actually happen that way.

"Ah, Miss Multius," A haughty, smug voice came from nearby that made her skin crawl. "I am glad you decided to join us this evening. I was beginning to thing I wouldn't be graced with your presence."

"Chalves," She said with the fakest smile imaginable. "It is a… 'pleasure' to see you."

"My name is pronounced "Chaves"." Chaves said, seemingly not understanding her dislike… or choosing to ignore it. "I am glad that we have this chance to chat with one another,"

"And, I am glad to be moving on," She said, bowing slightly out of fake respect. However, he grabbed her arm.

"I insist we have a dance together," Chaves said. "It is simply something we must do for the sake of our activity."

"I'm sorry," Miss Multius said. "I would rather not. There are… other guests to mingle with."

"Well, I would not like for someone like you to avoid my gaze for long," Chaves said, the haughtiness never leaving his voice. "I would enjoy the time we would have."

"I'm not some trophy for you to parade around," Miss Multius said, wrenching her arm away from him. She turned to walk away, but her arm was grabbed again.

"I would not recommend your attitude towards me that way," He said. "I do not like your disrespect."

"Then, get some thicker skin," Miss Multius stomped on his foot with the heels she had on. Feeling some sort of crunch, she felt some glee at his pained expression and began to walk away from him.

"You bitch," He growled, grabbing her arm once more as several other people, his friends most likely, surrounded her. "You will pay for that. I'd hate to damage your pretty face, but if that's what it takes for you to respect me, then, you shall suffer through it."

"If you and your friends don't back away from me," Miss Multius said with her voice dangerously low. "I promise you, you will not be able to move for a solid month, if you wake up at all."

"Quit talking like the savages your heart somehow yearns for." Chaves said.

Miss Multius didn't respond; she just struck the person nearest her, kicking him in the groin. His expression was one of someone who wouldn't be getting up for a bit.

Grabbing the person behind her, she flipped her over her, slamming her on the ground and knocking the wind out of her.

Two of the other people grabbed her, holding her arms fast. Chaves walked up to her, slapping her across the face.

In that very second, two things happened around Miss Multius: the first was that the servant who'd forced her into the dress walked over to assist her at this point; the second was that flames erupted from her hair and eyes as she threw the two off of her.

Chaves saw her gaze fall on him, causing him to fear a little.

"Y-You're a freak like one of them!?" He exclaimed.

Miss Multius held up a hand, clenched into a fist and ready to clobber him with it. In that instant, her father walked up to her, his anger more evident than her own.

"You, young lady, are in far more trouble than you can get out of," He said in a roar almost. You have disgraced this family by revealing you are no better than one of those freaks in the Edge. For that, you shall undergo strict educations to discourage any sort of foul action from you in the future and you shall verbally, written, and publicly apologize to your suitor that you have now nearly beaten."

"I won't apologize or do any such thing," Miss Multius said with a defiant glare directed at the man. He glared back with one of his own. The two continued this until the tension was broken by someone making a noise. Miss Multius quickly excused herself wordlessly. She rushed out of the ballroom and onto the balcony. There, she looked out, contemplating what she should do next. Looking down, she guessed the distance would be enough to at least try something; if not jump off of it, make it look as if she had.

She suddenly felt herself be grabbed from behind, a hand clamping itself around her mouth moving her to the roof of the building.

"What makes you think they'd believe that?" A voice asked her. Miss Multius jumped, turning around to face the speaker. What she saw was a cloaked figure, dressed in a forest green cloak which covered her entire form. Where her face was, the cloak hid her, looking like a shadow almost.

"Who the hell are you?" Miss Multius asked.

"I suppose you could call me something like yourself," The cloaked being said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What does that mean?" Miss Multius asked.

"I share values you do," The cloaked being said. "However, the difference is that I am able to move far more freely."

"So, now you're bragging?" Miss Multius asked with a scoff.

"It means I am possibly your only way out of this lifestyle," The cloaked being said.

Miss Multius looked at the cloaked woman, narrowing her eyes.

"And, why should I trust you?" She asked.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to trust me other than my word," The woman said. "So, what shall your choice be then?"

"What do you plan to do?" Miss Multius asked.

The woman smirked behind her cloak, a small glint of azure flashing.

"Now you're beginning to understand," The woman said with a chuckle that was laced with intrigue. "I suspect you're already trying to figure out who I am, aren't you?"

"You are certainly an intriguing individual," Miss Multius said.

"Does that mean I have your support?" The woman asked.

"What are you planning?" Miss Multius countered.

"I plan to right a wrong that has contributed to the demise of the entire world as we know it," The woman said, he cloak beginning to wave in some sort of breeze. "Or I should say as those who came before knew it."

"You're referring to the Time Eaters, aren't you?" Miss Multius asked.

"I am," The woman said, extending her hand. "Do I have your cooperation?"

"You do," Miss Multius nodded, taking it. "I shall assist you in your goals."

"Good," The cloaked woman smirked wider. "However, you will need a better name than you've got."

"I am rather fond of my name," Miss Multius said, crossing her arms. "Multius isn't exactly a common name."

"If you wish to abandon your life here," The woman said firmly. "You will need to leave your name behind."

"I see…" Miss Multius said. "I suppose I could choose a new name."

"That's the spirit," The woman said. "Any ideas?"

"How about something to represent my trait?" Miss Multius suggested. "Like… Flare."

"Flare?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "Unconventional, but intriguing. I think you could make it work."

"So," Miss Multius… Flare said. "What is your name?"

"Call me Cela," The woman said. "I once had a name from a former life."

"What's the story of that?" Flare asked.

"I'll tell you someday," Cela said forlornly. "For now, we must begin to fight for our goal."

"If you plan to right this wrong, are we enough?" Flare asked, looking out towards the Edge.

"No," Cela said, looking in the same direction. "We aren't. However, that isn't going to stop us. We have the capability to amass a group. I can sense the presence of several others we can recruit to our cause."

"If we're heading out, I'll need some different clothing," Flare said. "This dress isn't exactly travel ready."

"That is fine," Cela said. "I know of a place where you can exchange your clothing for some better."

"Great," Flare said, ripping the corset off of her attire, tossing it behind her. "Lead the way."

"As you wish," Cela smirked.

* * *

So, it seems as events are splitting off and there are some stories developing. I wonder what will happen with the characters. I suppose we'll find out, won't we?


End file.
